Sunshine and Sugar Kisses
by moonshine4488
Summary: Margaret, a girl from 1903, has been the adopted daughter of Glorfindel for the last decade. When humans from outside of Imladris come to visit, Margaret meets a boy that could alter her decision to stay with the elves.
1. Blush Happily

Hi everyone! Another Margaret story, and I think it can stand on its own. I would like to ask, if anyone can beta read for me that would be great. I'm not used to writing in this point of view, so I many need a little help. I just have a few chapters left to finish, so I will post often. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Tolkien

I stood in front of the mirror, smoothing the sky blue gown around my hips. Silver string wound through my hair that was braided in the style of an elvish maiden. The slippers on my feet were made of cotton with silk surrounding the outside. I always wore the best of the best when we had any sort of festivities Tonight was particularly interesting. There were visitors from the villages on the outskirts of Imladris. Normally we would not dress so extravagantly and hold such a party for visitors, but these were the leaders of their villages, and one of them a Dunedain. The Dunedain was not a village leader, but a friend of Elrond. I have heard so much about theses exiles, but never have I met one of them, one of the great ancestors of Numenor. For the sake of so many guests, Imladris would hold a dinner. And a grand one it would be.

I made my way to Glorfindel's room, and knocked lightly. He step out, dressed handsomely in a tunic and leggings. But no boots.

"Glorfindel," I said with a smile, " You are missing something." He put on a confused face and looked about him.

"Ai!" he said running in his room. A moment later he produced a pair of brown leather boots that seemed to have been recently cleaned. I giggled slightly. There was a particular elf- maiden that Glorfindel seems to have taken a liking to. I knew she would be there tonight.

Glorfindel took my hand, and we made our way to the dinning hall. I walked in, looking over the decorations and candles and foods that were displayed throughout the room. Casually, but in the utmost proper form, I strolled to where my seat usually would have been. Usually.

I had just sat down, when I heard a voice. The voice of Elrond.

" Margaret," he said quietly, " You are in one of the guests seats."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

" We have many honored guests here tonight. You are in one of the guests seats."

I felt my face grow hot, and looked to see the face of an equally embarrassed man.

" I hope I am not putting you out miss," he said with sincerity.

" No no," I stammered, " I just was..."

"Please," said Elrond, "Sit down. It is no trouble at all."

Quickly, I mumbled a sorry and moved away. Or tried to move away. But something caught my attention. Glorfindel had pulled out my chair for me, which was a few seats down because of the guests, but that wasn't it. It was the boy who was seated across the table. I had seen only one other human being my age since my coming to Imladris. And he was nothing like this one.

I tried to move toward where Glorfindel stood waiting, but as I did so one of the servers turned to leave with the food and crashed right into me. The plates and cups that the server held spilled over my head and on the floor. I heard the glass shatter around me and felt the liquid drench over my head from the half empty wine bottles. My face, I knew was redder than a rose flower. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me. Elrond and Erestor in some bit of horror, Glorfindel with pity and a tiny bit of concern, and the boy. The boy with the brown hair and blue eyes. The boy trying not to laugh at me. Not knowing what else to do, excused myself, and walked as fast as possible to my room.

An hour after I had cleaned up and changed, I heard a knock on the door. I told whoever it was to come in, figuring it would be Glorfindel, but it wasn't. It was Sulwen, my caretaker when I was younger.

"Hello child," she said with a warm smile. I stayed silent, knowing that she was only trying to comfort me. Comfort would not be found tonight. I was humiliated.

" Come back out to the festivities. The music is fantastic, and the visitors curious as to how you came about living in the realm of elves."

" I cannot," I said, " I wish not to appear."

" Margaret," Sulwen said again, " Glorfindel requires your presence."

"What!" I asked unhappily. So I would be ordered then, to return. " And where is Lord Glorfindel?"

Sulwen frowned at my tone. " Do not speak so, Margaret. He has duties to attend to. As do you. Stop being an elfling and come. I think you will find that no one even recalls the mishaps."

I knew that wasn't entirely true. Elves never dropped, slipped, or stumbled with anything or anyone. It was uncommon that the dinner be so disrupted. But I followed her out my door, this time wearing a green gown that was just as nice, but not as impressive as the blue one.

The rest of the evening went by relatively incident free, but I stayed away from most people. I found my gaze constantly slipping toward where the boy sat with another man watching Lindir play the harp. I don't know why, but something about this boy drew my interest.


	2. Dancing

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Tolkien

* * *

My heart leaped a bit when I felt the presence of an elf maiden beside me. It had been a long time since I had taken any interest in a maiden. But I could not lie to myself. I was not in the least bit interested. Oh sure, I tried to be. I tried to act like this maiden and I had much in common, but it wasn't entirely true. It was a facade, a mask I put up for everyone else.

It came about by the urging of Elrond. He was concerned. For the past couple of years I had done nothing but raise Margaret and run the armed forces of Imladris. It wasn't something he was brushing off. He merely suggest that I get out more, meet other elves besides the warriors, and engage in a few relationships.

" That is bold, Elrond," I said to him, feeling my defensive emotions come about, " And I do not wish to toy with the hearts of maidens."

" Then do not," he said to me, " Tell them you only wish companionship. It would do you good, my friend. Trust in me, your Lord and Comrade. Your eternal brother."

I had rolled my eyes and made comments about Elrond's charisma, and how he should talk the orcs into turning over a new leaf. But it was settled. I would find company with elves I normally did not seek out.

So here I was, seated at the festivities, worrying about Margaret's humiliation, and trying to keep up a dull conversation with Ethiliel. 'Yes the music is lovely.' 'Yes Margaret is turning into a beautiful young lady.' 'Yes the visitors are mysterious.' 'Would you care for another drink?' The talk was all the same. Personally, I would have preferred to discuss battle tactics or dance with Margaret. I wanted so much to see her, and comfort her, but I could not leave. It would be rude, both to the guests and to Ethiliel. I knew I could trust Sulwen. She has always been here for Margaret. I knew that they were close. And Sulwen knows how to handle adolence girls. For the life of me, Margaret's personality and character had been different this past year. I am not sure what it is, but Elrond said that she is maturing. I told him to bug off, she is only a child. But I know he is right. Humans live a short life, and Margaret is growing into an adult. I do not like thinking about what that means.

" My Lord," said Ethiliel, " Would you care to dance?"

I wanted to say no, but I paused. It would be fun to dance. " Yes," I answered, feeling a bit foolish for not asking her first.

* * *

It's a short chapter, there are a few of them, but please review and tell me what you think! Also if anyone wants to beta read just let me know : ) 


	3. Breakfast and the Woods

Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to Tolkein.

* * *

I sat at breakfast, not really speaking unless spoken too. I was still feeling the humiliation from last night. I was asked time and time again how I came to Imladris and where I was originally from. They were all curious to know about the human girl living with the elves.

"Gentlemen I believe Margaret has answered enough for today," said Glorfindel in a surprisingly stern voice. I was shocked, as was everyone at the table. Of course I had told Glorfindel about my past, and he knew it was not pleasant. I also knew that no one here had ever heard of New York until I came along. My story of the starving and the poor on the streets of the magnificent city did not seem believable. And why should it? I was so young when I came here, sometimes I wonder whether or not I believe myself. But then there was Ma. My Ma. And thinking about her I have no doubt in my mind that I lived that life once. Stealing, begging, working for hours and hours on end for food. I remember bringing home an apple to her. I remember her covering me with her only shawl on the cold winter nights. I remember what I felt and what was real to me. I know I did not imagine it all. And I know Glorfindel understands that, regardless of what is true and false, my Ma was my life. I felt tears sting my eyes and quickly turned my face towards the window, finding the blue flowers to be interesting.

Someone lightly touched my foot from across the table. I looked to see that the boy from last night had sat down across from me. He was looking at me with a frown, and tapped my foot with his own again.

It was rude, his intrusion on my moment of remembrance. I glared at him, and he turned to the conversation that had taken over since Glorfindel had spoken. I felt a slight twinge of guilt for my attitude, but I did not apologize. It was no business of his.

After eating all I could for breakfast, I decided to go for a walk in the woods. I always loved the woods, and enjoyed it especially when Elladan and Elrohir were home. They made life so much more fun around a place full of working elves. Sadly, the twins were away, fighting for the lives of others, or so they said.

I was just passing a large pine when I heard a noise behind me. Elves did not make noise that loud. I turned to see the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes. I sighed, hoping not to humiliate myself yet again in front of him. For some reason, last night's mishaps seemed so much worse when I thought about the fact he saw it all.

"Hello", he said with a slight accent, " I am Taolim, son of Taowin."

" Margaret," I said with some impatience.

" Could I walk with you?" I felt a slight hesitation at this offer. My heart was beating a little faster than usual, and I felt a bit of panic. This is ridiculous, I told myself, I shouldn't feel like this! He is but a boy!

" Certainly," I said. And we began to walk.

" So," he asked after a slight silence, " Glorfindel is your father. That must be nice. He seems like a great warrior."

I smiled. " Yes he is."

" Do you enjoy living here?" he asked with a smile as well.

" I believe you already know the answer to that Mr. Taolim, or you would not be smiling so." I said it sarcastically and laughed at his incredulous look, but what he did next I did not expect. He shoved me.

" Mr. Taolim?" he asked with a grin and shoved my shoulder. I stepped sideways but I still did not expect it.

" What was that for ?!" I asked in shock.

" What?" he asked innocently, " I was not meaning any harm, its just….do you not do the same when you joke with others?"

" Nay," I said in my best elven impression. Of course I had be shoved in jest before, but always by the twins or someone I knew well. And I always shoved back. He was beginning to apologize, when, with all my might, I pushed his shoulder as hard as I could. He was down like a boulder rolled over a hillside.

" Oh that does it," he said with a sly grin. I screeched and ran in the other direction, but he was hot on my heels. Luckily for me, I had been raised by elves. And their running speed was fast. Never have I been able to outrun an elf, but I sure did learn to run swiftly. The boy could not catch me. Laughing, I jumped on a rock that lay in the stream just a ways from where we had been. He stopped on the stream's edge, panting and gasping for air.

"Wow," he said when he had caught his breath. " You can run."

" Well of course I can," I said with a grin.

" You are very rude for a girl," he sneered.

" Am not," I said.

"Are too."

"Am not!" I couldn't help it, I splashed him. As I stood laughing from the rock on which I was perched, I felt my feet being dragged behind me. Arms wrapped around my waist, and suddenly I was in the water. The stream did not come past my knees so I sat with the water up to my shoulders and looked at the grinning boy.

" I am rude?" I asked him, " Never would a gentleman pull me into a stream!"

" Oh come now," he said, "Can't we have a little bit of fun? Why must there be so much formality!"

I couldn't argue with that. It was strange that I had just met this boy and we were acting like buddies, but I don't necessarily think that bad. I actually kind of like it. And I had never had a boy put his arms around me before. I felt some guilt, for I know this is not appropriate behavior. He was right though, formality was always something that I had followed. If he was willing to forget about it for the moment, then so wasn't I. Not as I had been raised, but Glorfindel did say before hand that humans were different then elves. Their entire lives were different.

" You are an unusual boy, Taolim." I grinned at him, and turned to walked back to the House of Elrond.


	4. Sulwen's Concern

Disclaimer: Not all mine. Tolkeins

* * *

"Can I bring you anything, Lord Glorfindel?" asked Sulwen from the doorway of my office. I was reading over some papers and reports that the men had brought from their villages. Imladris always kept the interests of men and their protection at heart. I asked to see how they were fairing with the orcs.

" No thank you," I said with a smile. Sulwen often came to see if I needed anything when I was in my office doing work. I always appreciated her care and concern both for myself and for Margaret.

" It will not be a late night this day."

I went back to reading the reports, but noticed she was still standing in the doorway.

" Did you wish to speak to me about something?" I asked.

She hesitated before coming in and closing the door.

I set down the reports and indicated that she should have a seat. She seemed a bit nervous, which was unusual for her. I looked at her eager face, and couldn't help but notice the brightness of her eyes. Sulwen is young, by elven standards. She has silky, straight, brown hair, and green eyes. Her skin always holds a peach color to it, one that children often have when they are young. Her features are fair, and her look that of innocence. Yet I know that she has suffered the evils of this world. She is alone in it, with no one to go home to at night. Her parents have long since sailed to the Undying Lands, for tiredness of this world consumed them. It still surprises me, though, that this maiden has not yet found a husband. She is beautiful, and would make any elf a happy elf.

"Whatever is the matter Sulwen?" I asked with true concern.

" My Lord-

"Glorfindel will do Sulwen," I said with a smile to try to ease her worries. I have always told her to call me Glorfindel but often she does not.

"Glorfindel," she said with a slight smile, " You know I am very fond of Margaret."

" Yes?" I said. I knew full well that Sulwen adored Margaret almost as much as I did.

" I wish not to pry in her business," she said again, " But I can't help but notice she is becoming very attached to the human boy."

Suddenly I felt a churning in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't it given much thought, but now that I did, Margaret was with him a lot these past few days. I felt my heart beat faster. What was going on here?

" Surely she is too young to have anything to do with the boy other than friendship," I said in as much of a controlled voice as I could muster.

" Well Glorfindel," said Sulwen, "Margaret is old enough now where males are to be more of an interest to her. More than just friends. She isn't so young, my lord. In fact, she is a lady now. The thought of a family of her own is not so far off."

" She is fifteen!" I roared. I knew this wasn't Sulwen's fault. I also knew that in human age, often they married when they were twenty and raised families. She was right. This also meant something else to me too though, something I dreaded. If Margaret became too attracted to this boy, her decision to leave Imladris would be altered. If she chose to leave Imladris, I reminded myself. That decision was approaching fast.

I couldn't help it, I felt tears sting my eyes as all the reality of this new boy came down. It was so little a thing, and yet could lead to so much. My Margaret, I thought, my daughter.

I felt a soft hand on my wrist, and looked to see Sulwen beside me. I knew now why she approached me with this subject. She understood my connection to Margaret, and knew that I had over looked what was happening.

" Thank you," I said in a gruff voice, " For letting me know."

Sulwen smiled a little sadly. Respecting my privacy, she kissed me on the check and left. I felt a little foolish for the tears that I could not help but let loose. I was glad she was not there to see them, but I could still feel her lips on my cheek. My thoughts turned back to Margaret, and the tears came anew. I did not want to let her go.


	5. Butterfly Kisses

Disclaimer: It all goes to Tolkein.

* * *

I ran along the stream, laughing as Taolim tried to catch me. He never would, yet he seemed to love trying. I ran around the trees and jumped over rocks. I splashed through the brook and dodged the low hanging limbs. I scared the birds out of their nest and disturbed the deer eating in the forest. It was so much fun.

After a while, I began to tire and stopped. I stood for a moment, catching my breath, when I noticed that Taolim wasn't behind me anymore.

Oh no, I groaned out loud, I've lost him. Just as I was on my way back to find him, I felt someone grab my hands and spin me around. Taolim had snuck up behind me.

"Hahaha," he laughed, " I bet you didn't know hunting skills required a unique kind of stealth."

" Actually I did," I said with all the superiority I could muster. I didn't like it when he won a game. " I just let you do that so you would feel better about yourself."

Taolim just stood there, dumb founded at my rudeness. I felt a bit guilty for it, and was going to apologize. We had been jesting with each other like this for some time now, but sometimes it went a little too far.

" I am sorry," I said sincerely, " That was not lady like of me at all."

He smiled, giving me an indication that things were fine. He still had not let go of my hands yet, and I noticed we were standing a bit closer than usual. Feeling a slightly uncomfortable, I moved away. I noticed as I did so that he moved back as well. I felt my face grow hot, and saw the color of his cheeks turn pink.

" Ah, so what now?" he asked after a moment.

" Want to go back, and see what will be served for dinner?"

" Certainly."

We walked back in an awkward silence, but I couldn't understand why. Taolim and I had become good friends since we met several weeks before. Most of the men had left again for their villages, but Taolim asked if he could stay longer. The last group would not leave for another few weeks, for they took great interest in the elvish lore, and Elrond gladly offered to teach them a thing or two about healing.

" Tra la la la lolly," I sang happily and hoped to break the silence.

" What is that supposed to be?" he asked.

" It's a song the elves often sing," I said with some surprise, " Have you not heard it yet?"

" The elves sing a lot," Taolim sighed, " I have forgotten most of the songs."

I nodded my agreement, remembering how long it took me to learn all of the music. Even now, I do not know all of their beautiful songs.

The day was very cool, and I wrapped the shawl Sulwen had insisted I bring tighter around me. I looked up to the bright sun, attempting to catch some of the warm rays that usually made summer more enjoyable. A flock of birds fluttered by and the croak of a frog sounded behind me. I heard the neigh of the horses that were eating in a field off the right, and the leaves rustling overhead. It was, overall, a wonderful day.

I looked at Taolim walking beside me, and suddenly I wanted so much more. It was the perfect day, and I was walking next to a boy I had to admit that I liked more than a little. Why not? I asked myself. Live in the moment.

Grabbing Taolim's hand to stop him from walking further, I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at me for a moment or two, and then said, " You are a bold girl, Margaret." For the second time that day, I felt my face warm up, and knew it wasn't the rays of the sun that hand done it. But to my utter surprise, Taolim wrapped his hand and mine, and puts his lips to my knuckles.

" I was not raised with the elves," he said in a soft voice, " But I heard this is the proper way to show a lady affection."

I smiled, feeling something I had never felt before, and walked back to the House of Elrond, holding hands with the first boy I ever liked. I felt so happy.


	6. Tempers

Disclaimer: I don't make money off of this.

* * *

I had not been in a good mood of late. In fact, no one could really speak to me without me snapping back at them. Most of my anger was directed towards Margaret and this Taolim. I was not in the least bit happy about what was going on, and the more I took my anger out on Margaret, the more I seemed to push her towards the human boy. I knew it wasn't right of me to do so, but I could think of nothing else. The only one who seems to calm me is Sulwen. She is such a sensible elf.

" Glorfindel," she said in frustration one day, " You need to stop this nonsense. All younglings grow up, and now it's Margaret's turn. You are destroying your relationship with her with all your anger!"

I looked at her, thinking that she had gone mad with her abrupt and bold tongue, but I knew she was right. I had not been nice to Margaret or Taolim, and it wasn't going unnoticed. Even Elrond had shot me sharp glances when I was rude to the boy. I felt some shame at how I was handling the situation, but as Sulwen told me, this wasn't a "situation". Margaret was not an attact plan or some strategy for my warriors. She was my adopted daughter, and I was the father who could not watch her transition into adult hood.

Then there was another thing that was utterly confusing to me. I did not realize it until Elrond, in his oh so kind way, pointed it out to me.

"Glorfindel," he said, " Do you remember our chat about courting elven maidens?"

"I sought their company," I said with an eye roll, "What more do you ask of me?"

" Oh nothing, I was just hoping you would see for yourself how interested Sulwen is in you. And how you of her." With that he had walked out the door, leaving me with my mouth hangning open. I had blown it off then, thinking it was Elrond trying to be mysetrious and set something up that shouldn't be set up to begin with. But as the days wore on, and I began to look at Sulwen and question if I really did feel something for her. More importantly, did she feel something for me? I had become frequently nervous in her presence and noticed a similar reaction with her.

Sometimes Elrond was a fool, but wily fool, and one I called a friend.

I began to seek out Sulwen often, mostly for advice on Margaret and this boy. I wanted her opinion, and I respected when she told me I was being obtuse. She didn't hold back when it came to putting me in my place, and that was something I was not used to. Most elves did not scold a Lord of the House of Elrond. Also, Sulwen seemed to me not the tipical elven maiden. She was intelligent, as all the females were, but more so than many I had "courted". What I found most appealing, was her sense of strength. This was a woman who could handle stressful situations and help make bad things good. No matter how upset I was over Taolim's apparent relationship with Margaret, Sulwen always made me feel better.


	7. In His Arms

Disclaimer: I make no money from this.

* * *

I slipped into the pink gown that Sulwen had laid out the night before. It was a late August and I would soon need to be wearing warmer clothes. For now, though, I would enjoy the summer weather. I took a little longer than usual to braid my hair, and added some butterfly hair clips that Glorfindel had made me for my birthday. Looking into the mirror, I appraised my appearance. I wanted to look perfect.

There was a knock on my door, and I groaned. I knew who it would be without looking. "Come in," I said with as much distain as I could.

"Do not take that tone with me Maragaret," said Glorfindel with a glare. I made my apology but continued to look into the mirror.

" Margaret," said Glorfindel in a calm voice, " We need to talk"

" I can't right now, Glorfindel", I said, " I am meeting with Taolim by the brook."

" I wish to speak with you first. He will understand."

Sighing, I sat on the bed and faced him. The only father I ever knew, and he was treating me like such a child! It hurt so much to think that he did not wish me the happiness I had found.

" Margaret, I do not wish to continue this fighting between us. You are all I have, little one, and I wish no more pain between us."

" Neither do I Glorfindel. But why must you be so angry with me for Taolim? I like him Glorfindel."

" I know Margaret, but he will be leaving soon. I would hate for you to be hurt by that Margaret, because you will be. I think it would be best if you and Taolim stayed away from each other for the rest of his stay in Imladris. Besides, you are both too young for this."

I looked at Glorfindel, shocked that he would ask this of me. "No!" I said, " I will NOT!"

" What happens when he leaves Margaret? What then?" He also seemed to be angry now.

" Then I will go too!" And without looking at the hurt I knew would be on Glorfindel's face, I left my room, and ran to where I knew Taolim would be waiting. He stood by the brook, beneath a tree, and was singing softly to himself. He turned at my approach and jumped to his feet.

"Whatever is the matter, Margaret?" He asked with true concern. I couldn't help myself, I began to cry. All I could think of was how Glorfindel was right, and how much I had hurt my father. I jumped slightly when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around mine. He didn't ask me again what was wrong, he just let me cry, and told me that he was right there. I felt happy over this at the same time I felt a bit of remorse. It was Glorfindel who had once comforted me in his arms. Would it forever be someone else now?


	8. Blind Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own it or make money off of it.

* * *

"What have I done?" I asked in agony, " Margaret wishes to leave me now. I should never have told her not to see him again! Now her feelings towards me will be even worse. All because I could not control my emotions over this relationship she has. She has been here for little more than a decade. Why must she leave so soon?" 

"Not all is lost Glorfindel," said Sulwen sitting next to me. "She said it out of anger, and in rash hast without thinking. Perhaps she will change her mind. You know how the young are."

I layed my head in my hands, and Sulwen rested her head against mine. Maybe she was right. Margaret had said it out of anger, and without thought. Maybe she would rethink her decision to leave Imladris and stay here. If her like for Taolim grew to love though...

" There is nothing for her here in Imladris Sulwen," I said with much pain, " She is human. We are elves. She could never marry an elf and have children. Well, at least the possibility of that is very slim."

" If she does choose to leave," said Sulwen slowly, " Nothing says you couldn't visit her."

" Taolim's village is more than a days ride. I have duties here to attend to, and the times are turning to danger again. It just wouldn't be the same Sulwen. What if she gets there, marries herself to Taolim, and then decides she has made a mistake?"

"Marriage is still a few years away for her Glorfindel. And Margaret is sensible. Time will allow her to sort things out, and mean while, we must let her. This is her choice Glorfindel, the only thing we can offer her is guidance. Remember Glorfindel, she loves you."

I sighed, hearing the truth in what Sulwen was saying. I turned and caught her hand in mine. "Thank you Sulwen," I said quietly, " Thank you for being here." My heart beat sped up when I looked at her, and I felt a slight flutter in my stomach.

She smiled at me, and said in the sweetest voice that had ever touched my ears, " Oh Glorfindel, I would do anything for you." I felt my face grow warm, and had a sudden feeling of happiness looking upon this elven maiden. Still holding her hand, I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her. And in that moment, between the elation and joy of Sulwen's soft lips on mine, between the excitment and the warmth I felt with this maiden against me, a bit of realization dawned on me about Margaret's feelings toward Taolim.

I smiled with my lips still against Sulwen's, and kissed her again.

" How are you this fine day?" ask Elrond with a smile. I grumbled back and tried my hardest to glare at him. His ablility to see things that I could not infuriorated me, but I could not stay mad at him for long.

"I have a problem," I said turning serious, " I think I may have driven Margaret out of Imladris."

Elrond look at me with shock, and then did something I certainly did not expect. He laughed. And he laughed. And he did not stop laughing.

" Do you find this amusing?" I snapped, " She is my child Elrond! Certainly you do not find this funny?"

"My apologies," said Elrond trying to calm himself, " But you are over reacting. Even if she does leave, Glorfindel, she will be back. Take it from an elf who has raised three. Do you remember that time Elladan ran off with that maiden in Lothlorien? Or the time Elrohir threatened to bond with the elf maiden who now has three children and a husband of her own? She is growing up and struggling to maintain a balance between you and the world around her. Give her some time my friend. If I know Margaret as well as I think I do, she will come around."

I bit my lip, hoping that Elrond was right. For as many stories of children running off and then coming back, there were tales of those who broke connections all together and never spoke again. Very few of them were elves who strayed to that path, but I had see it more than once in men. I hoped Margaret would stay. And more than ever, I hope this did not affect her decision when the time came.

* * *

Thank you to all the people who have added this as their favorite or on to their story alert list. I appreciate it. I also appreciate the reviews, because it really helps me with my writing, so thanks to you guys too. To everyone who has added me to their story alerts/favorites, I would like you to review too! Comments are my life : ) Thanks! 


	9. Wrong Thing to Say

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this.

* * *

" I told him that I would go with you when you left, Taolim." I said. I had explained everything to him, and how Glorfindel told me I was not see him again. Now I waited to hear what Taolim had to say, because I did not even consult him on the matter of accompanying him back to his village.

" You wish to come with me?" There was a hint of something in his voice I could not quite place. " Do you think that a wise decision?"

" I thought you would be glad to have me," I said a bit defensively. " I thought you cared enough about me, Taolim."

He griminced slightly, and I knew that we were not thinking the same things. " Of course I like you Margaret, but that is a drastic change. It is not one to be made lightly. I am very fond of you and will hate when I have to leave, but perhaps it is not so wise to take it that far."

I felt as if the cold air on the winters I spent back in New York was once again filling my lungs. Tears stung my eyes, and all I could do was look at him. He didn't want me to go with him. Anger swelled up inside me like a river flooding the land. I had built a barrior between myself and Glorfindel for this? Taolim was rejecting me.

" Fine," I said in a crisp voice, unable to stop the tears. " Then take your leave of me now!" I got up, angrier than I had ever been in my life. I felt my hand come out like a whip and snap him in the face. He looked very hurt, but said nothing.

" Why?" I yelled, " Why did you treat me like this? If I am to be forgotten then why have you been so kind and caring?"

" Margaret!" he said with alarm and anger of his own, " I did not say I would forget you! I never could! But you must think more about leaving everything you know behind for me! You have fought with Glorfindel and look what it has done to you! I say this because I do not want you to come with me and regret it! Is that so much to ask for? I will not forget you Margaret."

I looked at him, too angry to speak. I knew he was right, but I did not care. I had given up a lot just to be with him this summer. I had fought, and disrepected Glorfindel for him. And now, when I needed him the most, he backed down.

" You are a coward Taolim! I wish to see you no more!"

I turned and marched away, not looking back. I was angry, but for some reason I had hoped that he would follow me back to the House of Elrond. When I heard no foot steps behind me, I felt something inside me crumble. I felt as if my heart itself was in agony, and I understood that it was because of my feelings for Taolim. Never again, I vowed to myself, will I let this happen.

* * *

So how many of you are reading this? I really would like a few more reviews before I keep posting...thanks to those of you who have!


	10. A Father's Love

Disclaimer: don't own it.

I sighed as I again knocked on Margaret's door. Since the fight between her and I, she had been avoiding Taolim. For what purpose and reason, I did not know, but I did not like the effect it was having on her. She was completely miserable.

"Margaret," I said gently opening the door, " Please come talk to me daughter. This is not like you."

"I did not invite you in," she said more sad than angry.

"Tell me what is going on with you."

Margaret sighed, and put her head in her hands. Her face was down cast, and my heart went out to her. She was truly fond of the boy, and it looked as though she was heart broken over what ever had occurred. I did not need her to explain what happened, because I already saw it written all over her face. She would not leave with him, but they would not depart on good terms either.

"What makes you so sad, little one?" I asked a bit hesitantly. Elrond and Sulwen both had suggested that I give Margarert her space. But there is only so much suffering a father can watch their daughter go through. I wanted to help her, and make her world bright again. Margaret sighed, and launched into the story of her and Taolim's argument. When she finished, she looked torn between anger and sadness.

"He does not care for me, Glorfindel," she said with a broken voice, " I will never be so foolish again."

A small alarm went off in my head at this declaration. I had always taught Margaret to speak her heart, and follow through with what she said. If she made a promise, she kept it. If she said she was going to do something, then she was to do it. I have found too many humans lacking in this area. So many swore oaths and broke them. I did not want Margaret to share that quality. However, this was one thing that would not be good for her. To build a wall around her so that she may never hurt again was to shut out those who would love her if they could. I only knew this because I had, at one point, experienced it myself.

"Margaret, Taolim did not reject you because he did not care for you, but rather because he cares so much. He was not telling you no, simply that you should reconsider. I would not have you leave her on bad terms, little one. I want you to be happy, but pushing everyone out of your life will only make things worse. He cares, Margaret, he really does." At this admission, my voice shook. I hated to admit it, hated to finally say it, but the boy did care. A lot. But then, Margaret began to smile, and before I knew it, her arms were around my neck, and her head resting on my shoulder.

I settled my hand on the back of her head, and held her for a while. She may be growing up, I thought ruefully, but she will never be to grown up for me to hold her.

A/N: I have not updated because I wasn't really getting reviews. However, I will finish this because I do not leave things unfinished. So please review!


	11. A Friend to Confide in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character Margaret.

The sky was gray with clouds, and no birds chirped on this cold evening. Summer was soon coming to an end. The air whistled and whipped at the leaves on the trees. Dark clouds came from the east, and the smell of rain was heavy in the wind. A storm was coming, and it would mostly likely be a bad one.

It had been several days since the last of the villagers said goodbye to Imladris. I had bid farewell to Taolim, but it was not comforting. We had not entirely made up from our argument. Although he smiled and kissed my hand, I could tell that he still was hurt from my harsh words.

Glorfindel had put a hand on my shoulder, and told me I could write to him. I could apologize again, and hope that he would forgive me. We could remain friends.

I grabbed several yellow flowers, and a purple pansy before returning to the House of Elrond. Glorfindel and Sulwen had been together more than usually the past two weeks. He had not come out and asked her to formally court yet so I decided to bring her some flowers. I like Sulwen, and think she and Glorfindel would make a fine match.

"Hello Margaret," she said as she folded some of clothes belonging to Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir. The twins had just come home yesterday afternoon. I had been told that Sulwen had taken care of the two as children when Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian were unable to. I smiled as I handed her the flowers from the garden.

"Why thank you!" she said with delight, " That is very sweet of you."

"I was hoping you would be joining us for dinner this evening? The twins are home so I think Lord Elrond has asked the cooks to prepare something special."

Sulwen smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes. Glorfindel asked me earlier to dine with him and the family this evening. I'm not sure if it was because he wishes to have dinner with me, or if he simply wishes for me to keep the twins in line."

I laughed, thinking of how much fun I would have with Elladan and Elrohir. There was never a dull moment with them around.

"Sulwen," I asked with some hesitation. " Do you think I should stay here in Imladris?"

Sulwen looked at me, surprised. "Why do you ask me?"

" You are the only one who seems to give an unbiased opinion."

"Of course I would miss you greatly if you left, little one. However, it is your life to choose to do what you will. It is your happiness, and your future."

I sighed. The choice I would soon have to make would be the hardest thing I will have ever done.

" You have had quite the experience this summer, Margaret." Sulwen said taking my arm in hers. " Why not take some time to think things through. You have a year yet. Tonight, enjoy the company of the elves, and of your family. There will be days you can decide when some time has passed between this summers events and the feelings you still harbor."

I smiled, knowing that I was glad to have someone like Sulwen to confide in. Together, we left the room, and headed towards the dining hall. The twins would bring great havoc to the House of Elrond on this night.

The End.


End file.
